


The Old Panda

by Ezekeel



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Humor, Little Lavi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezekeel/pseuds/Ezekeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the little red head started calling Bookman, the old panda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Panda

An old man and a young red headed boy walk the dusty streets towards the next town. They have been finished with their records and will pass it by to the keeper in the next town. It is just half an hour's distance by foot so they didn't spend anymore for transportation.

"Old panda," the little red head called out.

The old man continued walking as if he didn't hear anything.

"Old panda! Come on, gramps. Wait for me."

The old man turned around swiftly.

"What did you just call me, boy?"

"Old panda. Those black circles remind me of picture I saw of it in a book."

_Smack._

"Don't call me that."

"Why? You look like-"

_Smack._

"Keep your mouth shut until we reach the place."

"But Panda-"

_Smack._

"That hurts."

_Smack._

"I said keep quiet."

The little red head was about to open his mouth then closed it after being given quite a hard and threatening look from the old man.

"Good. Now follow me."

"Yes, old Panda."

_Smack._

"When will you learn?" said the old man frustrated while shaking his head in disappointment as if questioning his decision in making the boy as his apprentice.

"But Gramps-"

_Smack._

The little red head rubbed his aching head then made a face at the old man to show his frustration at being hit repeatedly.

_Smack._

"What? I didn't even-"

_Smack._

* * *


End file.
